Once In Every Lifetime
by Namine Mitsukai
Summary: An Eragon based story. Contains EragonXArya. Please R&R, and No Flaming! Oh yes and contains spoilers if you haven’t read Eragon or Eldest, but nothing major, Thank you. Update: Chapter.4 Preview Up!
1. The Battle

_Hello again, I am sorry it has been so long since I have written something, but here is my newest Fanfic. It is based on Eragon, and I better get the copyright stuff over with._

_I do not own Eragon or the Eragon characters in anyway. "Eragon" and the Eragon Characters are (C) to Christopher Paolini. "Once in every lifetime" is a (C) title to Jem. The charatcer "Nika" is (C) to my best friend Nika Sakura, known here as Nekois and "Mithrim" is (C) to me._

_I think covers all of it, so please enjoy my story _

**Once In Every Lifetime**

_Chapter One_

"We ride now!" Eragon yelled.

_Together!_ Saphira said.

"As one!" Arya added.

"For the Varden!" Nika said.

"And for our futures!" Murtagh yelled.

There was a pause as all the riders and their dragons flew into the air ready for battle.

_For our Riders!!!_ Said the four dragons.

"For our dragons!!!" Screamed the four Shur'tugal.

- - -

Eragon woke up that morning with a monstrous, throbbing headache.

"Did we win?" Murtagh asked while trying to turn over.

"I'm not sure… I feel like I spent my whole night and the Golden Globe's bar…" Moaned Eragon.

_Well it wouldn't have been your first time, little one. _Saphira sarcastically remarked as she landed on the vast deck outside the room.

"Very funny Saphira…" Eragon said throwing the covers over his head, as Murtagh and Saphira laughed.

"There up!" yelled a familiar voice from outside the room.

"Arya!" Eragon said in a pleased and relieved voice.

Arya came running into the room, with brownish bandages all over her arms and legs. Arya was beautiful, tall, black haired elf, who has been Eragon's love interest ever since he saved her from Durza.

"…Arya, are you ok?" Eragon asked while trying to sit up.

"Yes, I am doing fine, but don't sit up! You and Murtagh need your rest!" Arya commanded.

"What time is it? And where is Nika?" Murtagh asked, slightly confused.

"Its midday and Nika will be here soon." Arya said with a giggle.

"How are the dragons?" Eragon quickly asked.

"They appear to be holding on, and as you know Saphira is fine." Arya said calmly.

_Yes, I am fine Eragon._ Saphira said as she laid her massive head down beside Eragon's bed.

"And thorn?" Murtagh said trying not to sound to worried.

"He is doing great Murtagh, no need to worry" Arya said with a smile that quickly faded.

"What about Mithrim and Shurikan?" Eragon said in a cheerful voice.

"…there…" Arya said as she lowered her head.

"Arya?!" Eragon and Murtagh exclaimed.

"…there…" Arya was cut off by a loud boom followed by a few curses.

"I'm fine I'm fine! Nobody come help and old man!" Stated a sarcastic, yet familiar voice.

"BROM!" Yelped Eragon.

"Yes thats my name boy, don't wear it out!" Brom said with a grin as he entered the room.

"Good to see you too Brom" Eragon said sarcastically.

"Brom, how…" Arya said as she walked toward him.

"Arya, I'm…" Brom cut himself off.

Arya's eyes began to glisten, tears filling them.

"I'm… delighted to say that Mithrim and Shurikan _should_ make a full recovery!"

"…Really?" Arya said in a relieved voice, as tears dripped down her face.

"Yes. Really..." Brom said pleased as Arya hugged him.

"Alright Arya, Mithrim needs you right now! Both you and Nika can come visit your boyfriends later" Brom said trying to sound funny.

Arya let go of Brom and said " You're a mad man you know that?"

"Yes, as I have heard… Now go... but!" Brom stopped as Arya turned around.

"Y-yes Brom?"

"Put your damn glove on girl! We don't need Galbatorix tracking us now!"

"Yes sir!" Arya laughed and ran out of the huge room.

- - -

"How could you fail me?...again!" Said and angry voice.

"I'm sorry my lord, next time I will kill them all for sure!" Said a pathetic voice.

"And you call yourself a Shade!"

"Yes my lord…" said the voice pitifully.

"Yes? Is yes all you have to say for yourself, Durza?"

"I'm sorry lord Galbatorix..."

"Well, sorry isn't good enough! I want those Riders killed, especially the elves!"

"Yes my lord."

"And this time you will not fail me… and when you go I want you to take and army of Kin with you!"

"With pleasure lord Galbatorix. None of them will escape my grasp this time!" Durza said bowing.

"You should hope not, or it will cost you your life!" Galbatorix said sending Durza out of his chamber.

Durza left with an evil grin on his face and said the words. "Du Sundavar Frehor!" _Death of the shadows. _

- - -

"How is Mithrim?" Nika asked in a worried voice.

Nika is Arya's twin sister, who was also a beautiful, tall, and black haired elf. She also happened to be the love interest of Murtagh.

"Fine, he seems to be holding on thanks to Brom." Arya said trying to stay calm.

She looked down at her beautiful green dragon, trying not to make eye contact with her sister.

_I'll be fine Arya, thanks to you, Nika, and Brom, Shurikan and I will heal quickly…_

"…Mithrim." Arya whispered as she threw herself on her dragon.

The room went silent as Arya lay on Mithrim and Nika stood there tears dripping from her face.

"Arya!" Eragon said as he limped into the huge open room, which beheld two very injured dragons.

Arya did not reply, she just kept on crying.

Murtagh entered behind Eragon and quietly said. "Nika…?"

"Murtagh…" Said Nika, as she threw herself on him, crying.

The room went silent again. Eragon standing behind Arya who wouldn't let go of her dragon and Nika who was sobbing loudly. The stomping of boots on the floor broke the silence as Brom walked in.

"Arya… Nika, your dragons will be alright, but you need to hold on and give them hope" Said Brom peacefully.

"Arya…" Eragon whispered has he bent down towards the sobbing elf.

_Arya… I will be fine, show hope little one. _Mithrim said in a comforting tone.

"Mithrim… Promise me you won't die!" Arya said lifting herself of her massive green dragon.

_That's a promise I shall keep forever! And if I did die, who would keep you out of trouble?_ Mithrim stated, as he laughed.

"You have a point." Laughed Arya.

The room went silent again.

"Arya?" Eragon said one more time hoping that she would acknowledge him.

Arya stood up and threw her arms around Eragon almost knocking him over.

"Arya, it will be fine. Mithrim and Shurikan are very strong dragons."

"Thank you, Eragon" Said Arya as she embraced him.

The silence fell once more but was cut once Brom said. "Ok, that's enough affection for one day, its growing dark outside."

"Are we jealous Brom?" Murtagh said causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Haha, very funny." Brom said as the two elves let go of Eragon and Murtagh.

"Well what now?" Asked Nika.

"Time for all of you to get some rest. Galbatorix and Durza could be on our doorstep any day now." Said Brom.

"Won't those two ever give up?" Arya said sarcastically.

"Not until were dead unfortunately." Said Murtagh

_Well it's them who are going to be unfortunate._ Saphira said flying into the room with Thorn.

"Well that's cheery, now all of you off to bed." Brom said in a demanding voice.

_to be continued..._

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

End of Chapter One

Please R&R! And I know the story can be confusing but I did that on purpose. Everything will be answered in Chapter Two, so if you want Chapter Two please tell me

Thanks for reading.


	2. Dreams

_Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy _

_I do not own Eragon or the Eragon characters in anyway. "Eragon" and the Eragon Characters are (C) to Christopher Paolini. "Once in every lifetime" is a (C) title to Jem. The charatcer "Nika" is (C) to my best friend Aria Sakura, known here as Nekois and "Mithrim" is (C) to me._

**Once In Every Lifetime**

_Chapter.2_

There was a dense murky fog surrounding him. The trees had an evil aroma leaking from their roots.

"Where am I?" Eragon thought aloud.

His question echoed through out the silent forest.

Eragon sat up, spinning his head around like and owl watching its prey. Then the snap of a twig behind him caught him off guard, making him stand up and trip over a small tree.

"Who's there?" Eragon snapped.

No answer was returned.

"Show yourself!" He snapped one more time.

Still no answer came from the unpleasant olive toned forest.

Curious, Eragon decided to get up and explore the bizarre place. As he stood he reached for Zar'roc, but was stunned to find that it was not in its sheath.

"What?..." He said aloud.

Then he looked up and noticed something hanging by its handle on a branch of a small tree in the distance. He slowly walked towards the weak little tree, keeping his guard up this time. Once he was about half way to the tree he noticed what was hanging on it.

"Zar'roc?!"

Perplexed, Eragon darted towards the tree and lifted his sword off it.

"How did it…?" Eragon saw no point in talking out loud considering he was alone, or was he?

Then he heard another snap of a twig behind him a lot closer this time. Eragon readied Zar'roc for an attack. It was a moment or two before Eragon realized that it was just a squirrel leaping from tree to tree. Eragon slid Zar'roc back into its sheath and then realized something. So he slowly walked up to the little squirrel, and tried to enter its mind.

_Don't be scared little squirrel, I am not going to hurt you. I just have a question to ask._ Eragon said to the squirrels mind.

The squirrel perked up, and looked at Eragon.

_Question? Maybe I can help._ The little squirrel replied.

Eragon was stunned by the reply from the squirrel.

_I know that voice…_ Eragon thought to himself.

_I would hope so!_ Said the squirrel back.

Eragon's eyes widened, _How did he?... The squirrel can enter my thoughts as well?_

_Yes I can._

_Then can you help me? _Eragon asked shaken by what was going on.

_Only if you can remember my name. _The squirrel stated back.

_Your name? But we have never met! _Eragon said angrily.

_Well if that's what you think, then you're just going to have to find another squirrel to talk to. And I don't think you would have much luck, it seems to me that you and I are the only ones here._ The squirrel remarked sarcastically.

Thinking hard, Eragon said, _So your telling me we have met before?_

_That is correct!_

_And you don't seem to be like any normal squirrel I have ever seen._

_That is also correct._

_So…_Eragon trailed of, then perked up and asked, _Are you even a squirrel at all?_

_Well yes, right now I appear to be._

_Right now you appear to be…_ Eragon then realized something.

_Can you show me you're true form? _He asked happily.

_If I did that, it would ruin all my fun._

Eragon sighed then asked,_ so a squirrel is not you're true form then?_

_No it is not._

_Ok, so you can change into many different forms if you wished._

_Yes, if I wished._

_What about human? _Eragon said jumping closer to the squirrel.

_Again, if I wished._

Eragon stepped back with a huge grin on his face.

_Then I know you're name… Solembum!_

_That is… correct. You have gotten smarted since the last time we met young rider._

Eragon sat himself down on a stump proud that he figured out the riddle.

"So if you are Solembum that means I can talk to you aloud." He stated.

"Again correct, Eragon." Solembum replied jumping off the branch and transformed into a cat.

"Ok, so you can answer my questions then?" Eragon asked watching the cat rest itself onto the ground in front of him.

"Yes, ask away." Solembum said yawning.

"Well first things first, were am I?"

"Hmmm…" Thought Solembum

The forest went silent, as Eragon waited for the cat to reply.

"Well?" Eragon asked eagerly.

Solembum then stood up and looked around.

"Well, we appear to be in some kind of forest."

"Yes I figured that much." Eragon said sarcastically.

"Of what location I do not know."

Eragon sighed then asked.

"Well how did I get here?"

"Only you can answer that."

Angry at the loss of information, Eragon asked.

"How did you get here Solembum?"

The cat sat himself back down in front of Eragon.

"Funny you should ask, because I have no idea."

Eragon stood up, anger filling up through his body.

"Well thank you for you're help, but I really need to figure out where I am!" Eragon said very angrily to the cat.

The cat stood up leaped to a branch turning back into a squirrel.

"Be cautious, of your dreams and memories, young Eragon." Solembum said disappearing.

"Wait… What?!" Eragon said reaching out for Solembum.

But it was too late, Solembum had already disappeared. Eragon then sat back down angry at himself for getting Solembum mad.

"What now? I have no idea where I am, and I am alone again…" Eragon said put his head into his hands.

"Oh, that's what you think." An evil voice grimaced behind him.

Eragon then stood up, whirled himself around, and readied Zar'roc… But there was nobody there.

"Behind you!" the voice said again.

Eragon whirled around again.

"Show yourself you coward!" He yelled.

There was no reply but Eragon knew he was no longer alone.

He stood there for a moment looking in every direction he could. Fear started to creep up his spin causing him to sweat.

"Are we nervous young rider?" The evil voice said, causing Eragon to flinch.

"No! Now show yourself!" Eragon commanded.

"Fine, fine!" The voice said once more then appeared about three yards in front on Eragon.

"Durza!" Exclaimed Eragon frightened.

"Yes it's me." Durza laughed as he walked towards Eragon.

Eragon started walking backwards but then felt two hands grasp his arms tightly.

"There is no were for you to run, young rider! You die today!" Durza said summoning an army of Kull to attack Eragon.

"Let go of me!" Eragon said trying to break free of the two Kull's that were holding him prisoner. The two kull just laughed, but Eragon then yelled "Stenr reisa! Thrysta!" _Raise stone._ Then two rocks, freed from the ground, knocked the kull over with a huge force.

Eragon then ran for his life, in the opposite direction of Durza and his army.

"You can run, but you cannot hide from me Eragon!" Durza yelled angrily, making himself appear right in front of Eragon.

Eragon then took a jab at Durza, but it just went through him without a scratch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Stated Durza.

"Why not?!" Eragon yelled in his face.

"Or I will do this!" Durza pointed to one Kull that was holding a knife to the throat of a beaten up elf.

"ARYA!!!" yelled Eragon as he tried to run towards her.

"Not so fast!" Durza said grabbing Eragon's throat.

"I want you to see the look on your face when we kill her!" Durza said laughing.

"NO!...You will not kill her!... I wont… let you!" Eragon said trying to gasp for air.

"It's over Eragon, give it up!" Durza laughed wickedly.

Tears filled up Eragon's eyes, as he tried to break free.

"Kill her!" Yelled Durza.

"NO! ARYA!!!" Eragon yelled.

Eragon watched as his beloved fell to the ground with no sign of movement.

"ARYA!!!..."

- - -

"Eragon!... Eragon!!! Wake up!!!" Said a worried voice.

Eragon sat up, and noticed that he was no longer in the forest but safe in his bed.

"What? But where am I, Arya?" Eragon said completely perplexed.

"Where are you? You are in the Varden!"

Eragon looked up and noticed that it was Murtagh standing beside his bed.

"But… Arya?" Eragon said worriedly.

"She is fine, you have been tossing and turning and yelling her name!" Murtagh said, eyes searching Eragon for an answer.

Eragon looked over to his right, and saw Arya lying in her bed looking very peaceful.

"Arya…she's ok…" Eragon said as he laid back down in his bed, relieved.

"Were you having a nightmare, Eragon?" Murtagh asked couriously.

"I don't know… There was Durza, Solembum, Arya, and…."

Murtagh cut him off. "Why don't I go get Brom and you can tell us everything."

"Ok." Eragon said nodding.

As Murtagh left the room, Eragon got up and pulled a chair up beside Arya's bed and he grasped her hand.

"If mine was just a dream… I hope you're dreams and memories are safer then mine." Eragon whispered to Arya.

"Eragon!" yelled Brom as he entered into the room running.

Eragon turned around to see a worried Brom and Murtagh.

"Eragon, tell me everything!" Brom said, with a sign of worry in his voice.

Then Eragon proceeded to tell Brom and Murtagh about his dream.

- - -

But elsewhere, there was another having a dream.

- - -

"Arya? Wake up!"

Arya rolled over in her bed trying to ignore the voice.

"Come on Arya, get out of bed!"

Arya moaned and said "Why?... let me sleep"

"Have you been out late flying with Mithrim and Eragon again?"

Arya went silent for a minute then rolled over.

"Maybe, why do you want to know…"

"Well it would explain your laziness and lack of sleep. Now get up! We are heading out today."

Arya sat up in her bed. Her beautiful black hair was still tied up in a bun and looked untouched.

"Did you even get any sleep?"

"Unless two hours counts as sleep, then no." Arya said getting out of her significantly large bed.

"Well you…" The girl was cut of as she yawned.

"Oh! Looks like I'm not the only one who is out late at night!"

The girl sighed then said, "Well since we are both up we might as well get ready."

"Your right..."

Arya then walked over to her enormous closet which beheld many different pieces of elvish clothing.

"Where just riding today, right?" Arya asked.

"Yup."

"Alright" Arya said as she snatched her gorgeous green dress that beheld the Ellesméra symbol and slid it over her head.

"I always loved that dress on you Arya"

"Thank you" Arya said with a smile.

Arya then slipped on her green overcoat and snatched her bow and sword and strapped them onto her belt.

"Ready?"

"Yes, lets ride!" Arya said enthusiastically.

Once Arya and the girl reached outside they called there dragons.

_Mithrim_ Thought Arya

_Aiedail_ Thought the girl, who was standing next to Arya.

All of a sudden they heard two thunderous roars coming from the sky.

"Here they come!" Arya said pointing at the sky.

The two dragons then landed on the dirt covered ground before their riders.

_Good morning Arya. _Said the magnificent, greenish blue dragon.

"Hardly a morning Mithrim" Arya said as she strapped herself into Mithrim's saddle.

_And good morning to you._ Said the elegant white dragon.

"Good morning Aiedail" The girl said as she strapped herself into her dragon's saddle.

Then the two dragons took of with a huge thrust of power and glided into the air.

"I love the morning air." Arya said taking in a deep breathe.

"Me too, but I dislike mornings."

"You can say that again" Arya said causing the two girls to laugh.

_Where are we off to on this fine morning Arya?_ Mithrim asked pleased.

"Hmmm… where do you think we should go?" Arya asked aloud hoping someone would answer.

_We could take a nice long flight over to Isenstar? _Aiedail suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think Arya?" Said the girl, as she stretched her arms towards the vast sky.

"Sounds good to me, Mithrim?"

_Sounds good. Hold on! _Mithrim said as he took a great dive downward toward the ground, causing Arya to let out a scream.

"Woo hoo! Now that's how you fly!" Arya yelled looking back at Aiedial and her rider.

"Oh you call that flying" The girl said sarcastically.

"Oh I see how it is, let's show them what we've got Mithrim" Arya said laughing.

"Bring it on!" Stated the girl who was also laughing.

Then with a gust of wind the two girls and their dragons preformed wondrous moves in the air.

"This is so exhilarating!" Shouted Arya.

"Ya!" The girl Exclaimed.

As more shouts and screams, and daring stunts where occurring in the air, Arya decided it was take down time. So with quick thinking Arya and Mithrim brought Aiedial and her rider to the ground.

"You know if I was a ra'zac and you took me down like that I would have your head!" Laughed the girl.

"Well you know we didn't want to hurt you!" Arya exclaimed as she jumped of Mithrim as they landed.

_That was fun! _The two dragons said to each other, as the girl hoped of Aiedial.

"Well what now?" Asked the girl.

"Now we…" Arya said as she flew towards the girl.

"Now we spar!" Arya finished her sentence.

"You're on!"

While the two girls sparred, Mithrim and Aiedial scouted the area.

_So much for getting to Isenstar._ Stated Aiedial.

_Oh well at least there having…_Mithrim cut himself off as he spotted something in the distance.

_What is it? What did you see Mithrim? _Aiedial asked in a worried tone.

Arya and the girl had stopped by now and where walking towards their dragons as a shear silence fell.

_RA'ZAC!_ Shrieked Mithrim.

_Arya hurry get on!_ Yelled Mithrim as he turned around, forcing Arya to get on him.

_You too!!!_ Roared Aiedial

Arya and the girl got on their dragons but where to late, the ra'zac had already spotted them and where firing arrows at them like there was no tomorrow.

"GO!" Shrieked Arya.

"FLY AIEDIAL!" The girl yelled.

The two dragons jumped into the air with a gust of wind. The ra'zac just kept on firing.

_Arya I'm hit!_ Yelled Mithrim.

"So is Aiedial!" bellowed the girl.

_Where going down…_ Hollered Aiedial.

The two dragons tried to keep themselves up but they couldn't and they where heading straight into the ground.

"Arya!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Arw…" Arya was cut off.

- - -

"Arya! Wake up!"

Arya sat up sweat pouring from her face.

"Arya?" Asked Nika in a worried voice.

Arya sat up and rubbed her eyes. Before her was standing her twin sister, Eragon, Murtagh and Brom.

"What's going on?" Asked Arya completely confused.

Nika walked up to Arya and said, "Well Eragon was telling us about his dream then all of a sudden you were screaming things in your sleep.

Arya was completely shaken and couldn't think straight. Before she knew it she was being embraced by her worried twin sister.

"Nika… I had a dream about someone… from our past… I think…" Arya said trying to get her thoughts straight.

"From our past?" Nika asked confused.

"I'm not sure…"

Brom then walked over to Arya and Nika.

"Arya tell us all about your dream, you're not the only one who has had one."

"What?" Arya said looking at Eragon, who nodded then she looked at Nika who also nodded.

"But, it wasn't…" Arya sat there puzzled.

_It couldn't have been… was it… just a dream?_

_To be continued…_

_Your truth will set you free_

End of Chapter Two

Please R&R about this chapter, and I hope you liked it. And sorry I didn't really explain much more, but more information will come soon.

Thanks for reading.


	3. The Rain

_Here is chapter 3. I know this chapter came really fast but its really short, but I mean ch.2 is really long, haha. Anyways enjoy._

_I do not own Eragon or the Eragon characters in anyway. "Eragon" and the Eragon Characters are © to Christopher Paolini. "Once in every lifetime" is a © title to Jem. The charatcer "Nika" is © to my best friend Aria Sakura, known here as Nekois and "Mithrim" is © to me._

_And I forgot to a character from chapter. 2 "Aiedail" © To my other best friend, Arwen._

**Once In Every Lifetime**

_Chapter.3_

There seemed to be no sign of the rain stopping. It poured from the windowsill like a creek and hit the dirt turning it into mud.

"The rain…" Arya whispered softly.

"It's so… misunderstood" She added as she wiped the fog from the window.

"Just like dreams…" Nika added quietly.

Arya then proceeded to pick up her book and finish reading. She opened up the elvish book, called "Draumr Isidar" _Dream Star_. She then unfolded the corner of her page and read the poem:

_Dreams or memories?_

_Memories or Fantasies?_

_Dragons and elves._

_Wizards and witches._

_This is what your future beholds._

_Your future is your destiny._

_Your destiny is your legend._

_Let your legend become reality._

_But are your dreams reality as well?_

She then shut the book and set it down on the small table beside the window. Everyone was sitting in the same room lit by a fireplace. Nika was leaning against a wall beside Murtagh, Eragon was lying down in front of the fire, and Brom was sitting in an old elvish chair sleeping. The room was silent the only noise you could here was the crackling of the fire and the rain outside. Arya then walked over to Eragon and sat down beside him in front of the fire.

"I am so glad Mithrim and Shurikan have made a full recovery." Arya proclaimed trying to break the silence.

"Me too, Arya." Nika answered as she got up and stood in front of the window.

"Arya… I think I am ready to tell you my dream now." She said sitting on the window seat.

Everyone in the room all turned to face Nika, listening intently.

"Ok, and I am ready to hear it Nika." Arya said happily.

"Good, I was hoping you were going to tell us soon." Brom said lifting his head up.

"Oh, we thought you were asleep old man." Murtagh said jokingly as he got up and sat closer to Nika.

"I was, but a good rider always knows how to sleep keeping his ears open when his eyes are not." Brom said very proud of himself.

Everyone in the room let out a chuckle.

"Ok, Nika go ahead." Eragon said as he sat up.

"Well it's not that long, but I'll do my best to try and remember everything." She said as she clapped her hands together.

"It all started when I awoke in my bed in Ellesméra..."

Nika then proceeded to tell everyone, how she had a dream about talking with her mother and Arya.

"I don't remember what mother said exactly… but she told me something along the line that Nika was not my true name and…."

"Oh, no…" Arya said standing up removing herself from underneath Eragon's arm.

"What is it Arya?" Brom asked.

"I had a dream just like that... but I thought it actually happened…" Arya said walking towards Nika.

"…really?" Asked Nika confused.

"Yes, I remember now, it was on the last day we were in Ellesméra, mother was talking to us…"

"Oh my gosh your right!" Nika replied as she then stood.

"Yes! That was the day we were captured by Durza!" Arya said linking hands with Nika.

"What are they doing?" Eragon asked confused.

"When two elf twins link there minds together it is easier for them to remember things." Brom stated looking at the two elves.

All of a sudden a blue and green glow started to form around Nika and Arya.

Eragon, Murtagh, and Brom all jumped up at the astonishing site.

"What? ARYA!" Eragon said as he went to grab her arm.

"Don't touch them!" Brom said.  
"There in a mind connecting state… I never thought I would live to see the day…" Brom said amazed.

"Wow that is amazing..." Murtagh said as his eyes reflected the glow.

The blue and green glow started to form and orb around Arya and Nika.

It was about 20 minutes before the orb started to disappear. Eragon, Murtagh and Brom were now all sitting in front of the two elves. Once the orb was finally gone, Arya and Nika fell to the ground.

"Arya!" Eragon said reaching to catch her.

"Nika!" Murtagh said catching Nika just in time.

They sat the two elves in the only two chairs in the room.

"Girls?" Brom asked worriedly.

Nika then shifted and opened her eyes slowly.

"Nika!" Murtagh said embracing her in a hug.

"Nika?" Nika said looking at him strangely.

Arya then moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Arya! Thank God!" Eragon said hugging her as well.

"Nika! That's you name!" Murtagh said looking very worried

"No… It's not…" Nika said trying to gather all of her strength to sit up.

"Arya what is she talking about?!" Eragon asked quickly.

"She's…right…Nika isn't her real name..." Arya whispered has she sat up in the chair.

"Then what is it?!" Brom asked looking at Nika.

"My name is…"

_To be continued…_

_Change the course of history_

End of Chapter.3

Well I Hope you liked this chapter, and I promise Chapter. 4 will come ASAP! But only if you want chapter. 4 so please comment if you do

Thanks for reading


	4. Ch4Preview

_Well, here is a preview to ch.4. I didn't want to leave you all hanging for to long and chapter.4 is going to be long so here is something that should clear you up a little, enjoy _

_But before I get into the copyright stuff I would like to take this opportunity to thank my readers, and especially my reviewers: Nekois, Energy Rebel, Emberseve, and tenneyshoes. Thank you for your support._

_I do not own Eragon or the Eragon characters in anyway. "Eragon" and the Eragon Characters are © to Christopher Paolini. "Once in every lifetime" is a © title to Jem. The charatcer "Nika(you will find out her real name)" is © to my best friend(sister) Aria Sakura, known here as Nekois and "Mithrim" is © to me._

**Once In Every Lifetime**

_Chapter.4-Preview_

"Enter" An evil voice said in a low tone.

Durza pushed the huge heavy doors open, entering into Galbatorix's chamber.

"Thank you, my lord." Durza said as he took a long deep bow.

"Enough, enough, I want to know how it went!" Galbatorix said getting out of his enormous chair.

"It was a complete success, my lord." Durza said standing up straight.

"Go on!"

"I got into Eragon's dreams and found out what he fears most." Durza said as he laughed his evil laugh.

"And that would be?" Galbatorix said walking towards Durza.

"Loosing the ones he loves." Durza said with an evil grin

"But I wanted you to find out 'who' exactly, Durza!"

"I know and I did, my lord. He fears loosing… Arya!" Durza said, full of himself.

"Good, good, we were planning on killing her anyways." Galbatorix said pleased.

"Yes, like killing two humans with one spell." Said Durza, happily.

"Well, it's very good. What else did you find out?" Glabatorix said as he sat himself back down.

"Well, Murtagh, my lord, he fears loosing Nika...but…" Durza cut off and lowered his head.

"What?!" Galbatorix said angrily.

"Well in Nika's dream… she discovered her real name is not Nika it's…."

- - -

"Aria?!" Murtagh asked surprised.

"Ya, that's my real name…"

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked looking at Arya

"Yes, it's true. Me and… well Nika who is now Aria, are twin elves and it's known by elf twins to have very similar names." Arya said pleased.

"It's true." Stated Brom.

"Ok so Arya, you are AR-ee-uh?" Murtagh asked looking at Arya.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you!" Arya said in her sarcastic way.

"haha…" Murtagh said shaking his head.

"So then Aria is pronounced?" Eragon asked.

"AH-ree-uh." Aria said trying to make it sound different.

"Ok, we are going to have to come up with some nicknames here." Chuckled Brom as he sat on the floor.

"Good idea." Laughed Murtagh.

_Chapter. 4 is to be continued…_

_I know you know deep inside_

End of Preview

Well I hope you enjoyed the beginning of chapter. 4 and I promise I will finish it ASAP, please Review though. :3

Thanks for reading


End file.
